Reawakening of the prince
by Vegeta83
Summary: It all starts when vegeta lands the outcome of the final battle on earth is a bit different with goku gone how will the earth will vegeta spare and will Frieza ever die their will be some b/v later on
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Their it was earth it was finally time to avenge radits although he would never admit it he missed the old fool. He had Nappa but soon he would be dead,not because he didn't like him sure he annoyed him several times but he was gonna kill him so he could be with radits. Soon immortality would be his he would kill anyone that meant anything to him so it wouldn't pain him for when they died. He was broken from thought as the landing begun soon he would have his revenge.

Immediately as they landed Nappa blew up the city I scolded him but stopped as realized it would be the last. They went in search for the most powerful power level and scoffed as he realized the most powerful level was barely 300 hundred but remembered they could surpress their power he flys to them as he land his heart skips a beat for what he saw was the most beautiful women in the world, a blue angel was first thing that came to mind. God he had to stop killing Nappa was getting to him he's the prince of all saiyans he was not allowed to have such absurd feeling. The green man walked up first he introduced himself I payed no attention I planted the saibamen hoping to get over this quickly i took a nap telling Nappa to take care of everything.

Nappas P.O.V

I new today was my last day but I didn't care to much what the prince wanted the prince would get even his own life. I watched with amusement as the weakest of group offered to take them all on I laughed knowing what would happen he beat the first one with ease but the next one self destructed and killed the weakling I laughed at the fools death all the pathetic humans cried over him it only amused me more then my scouter went off the bald one killed them all in one shot not bad but I could do better I quickly tried to kill the Demisayian but as I shot the blast it wasn't meant to be a finisher I was testing the kid to see his strength but as I now see he is a horrible dodger so as the blast almost hit, the namekian tackled the kid also saving himself (I always thought this should happen in stead of him dieing)

Then my scouter went off awakening vegeta as well kakarot has finally arrived

Sorry for the short chapter I just want everyone to know some small changes if u haven't found out already this is a au about vegeta some small changes that I made so far piccolo doesn't die and bulma is at the battle

Vegeta will be the strongest soon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This is my first story I got to really work on length if u have any tips please review if u like it please give me some suggestions I know this story might seem lame but give it a chance like I said if u don't like it give me some tips don't hate try to tell me what u don't like so I can fix I'll try to update a lot also this story I will try to make it as far as up to battle of gods please if u like it then recommend my stories I hate to advertise but this story needs a jumpstart even 1 review means a difference now back to the story

Vegetas p.o.v

The power level my scouter read was in the ten thousands of im lucky he will kill Nappa for me but I highly doubt that he would hell he'll probably offer him a second chance like a naive child I scoffed at the thought. it was a shame that all that power went to waste because of his morals that this planet has drilled into his head. My mind turned back to the women she had a look of hatred and sadness the weak one that was killed by the saibamen I frowned at the thought she could do much better then that pathetic weakling if he didn't know better he would say he was jealous but he wasn't their is a line between jealous and pity he was pitying her not over her loss but over who she chose as a mate her look then became that of a angry sayian woman which could have made frieze wet his pants if I didn't know better I would say she was a saiyan. She walked up to me and did the most unexpected thing in the world that know one but few have tried she slapped me as Nappa was about to kill her and her friends were screaming at her for how foolish it was, I was about to stop Nappa but at that moment kakarot came and saved the women from death I merely blinked showed know emotions and I smirked.

it was time for revenge he gave a lame speech I wasn't paying attention much all I heard was defender of earth leave now u won't get hurt and son goku I merely chuckled saying u should be more worried about getting hurt weakling. It was now or never I had to scare them off by showing them my power now was the time I made my face emotionless Nappa knew he flinched as I turned then gave me a nod I almost frowned almost. I threw him in the air with much frustration I shot the ki blast he was with radits now i turned back to look at the pathetic bunch like I expected the were scared and disgusted by what I did. I powered up a ki blast make them leave not to kill them they all fled except kakarot and the woman even if a little my respect for her she left so we could have our battle we got in our stances I was first to attack the punch almost broke his nose but nonetheless it was bleeding he responded with a kick.

Goku P.O.V

I was shocked why is bulma still here I tell her telepathically to leave so he can fight she leaves. I let out a breath of relief I'm not really as naive and stupid as everyone thinks I am that's the way I acted as a kid so knowing would no my strength well it's to late to change the act. We took our stances. I quickly analyzed his stance for any weakness, sadly I couldn't find any it was flawless, probably from years of combat. As I was about to attack he punched me nearly breaking my nose a little blood trickled down my face. I quickly tried to kick him in the gut but he easily blocked it man just how strong is this guy. Kaoi ken! With new energy I quickly punched him and then kicked him in the gut. He had a sinking feeling about this fight

Vegeta P.O.V

Il have to watch out for that tulips mu e well no more playing around as I was about to blast him into the next dimension his headbutted me I was shocked none the least then furious. I knocked him out and threw him as far as I could but then the baldy came thinking he could sneak up on me I let his attack come but surprisingly he grabbed my tail like a idiot I elbowed him and hit him with a upper cut as I was about to kill him kakarot punched me in the gut i taunted him about fighting alone I got bored of this fight I charged up the blast instead of shooting them I shot it into the air. I could feel the ancient power building up making my bones and joints grow I felt the primitive urge building up saying to kill but I pushed the urge away time to avenge radits I gave a sickening smirk. They all cowered in fear except the child he was conscious and a great ape the wouldn't give up would they I quickly took over his mind using the saiyan bonds it was a little herder then I would have liked the kid has a good mental defense I'll give him that but I took over anyways I made him back to a human I picked up kakarot I started breaking his bones one by one enjoying every minute of his torture piccolo gave me a punch it barely affected I laughed at the realization I was more powerful then ginyu in this form I kicked the namekian he went back a couple of miles.

Piccolo P.O.V

I was watching with awe as gohan transformed but shocked when he turned back into a human their was no explanation for how that could have happened and as for vegeta if I thought he was powerful before I was sadly mistaken I saw goku being tortured I quickly tried to save him by kicking the beast he didn't move he kicked me so fast I couldn't even see it coming. His speed seemed to have increased with it we were screwed i stopped my self in midair I was powering up for a special beam canon but stopped as the most shocking thing happened

Vegeta P.O.V

Since I came to this planet I learned a couple of things one of them being the ability to sense ki

A habit he created was whenever he reads a power level or from now on he would try his saiyan bond to see if it was a saiyan even though the chances were slim I would do it anyways but this time I actually felt the bond my mind was spinning a million different scenarios went through my head but then I felt it my mental defenses were so strong I barely felt it but I felt it whoever it was knows about the secret of the saiyan bond something only royalty know but how would this saiyan know the tickle now felt like a knife stabbing me repeatedly whoever it was had great mental capabilities and their power level were around the same as kakarot a thought struck could it be broly did he survive I was their when my father killed him it couldn't be broly if it was then I should be scared and then the ship landed

Alright guys any guesses I'm proud to say my second chapter is now done the saiyan bond Is a mental link connecting all the saiyans vegetas tail will not be removed ever!now time for power levels

Goku 20000

Gohan4500

Krillin 2202

Yamaha 1300

Piccolo 15000

Vegeta 32000

Transformation/powerups

Great ape vegeta 32000000

Goku kaio ken 26000

Gohan angry 7000

Gohan great ape 40000

New comer 19000

These are the power level their a bit higher then canon but this is not canon great ape gives a 10x power up I'll try to update soon


End file.
